


Denial

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sensuality, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: There is one thing Haruka loves more than water. —Or, an appreciation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Free! characters belong to Oji Koji-sensei, not to me. And now for a spot of…art appreciation. B3 Read, review, and enjoy!

Makoto constantly teases him that Haruka only loves the water. But that's not true.

Haruka loves the look and feel of water. Yet he also loves the look and feel of Makoto's body.

The brunette's form is mesmerizing. He is big, he is tall, and yet he knows how to tame all of that, how to use it. Anyone who has sincerely observed Makoto in the water would understand. Makoto is not just powerful—he radiates power. At the same time, he's graceful and sharp and fluid—just like water. And as the water flows perfectly with Haruka, so does Makoto's body.

It's so clear to Haruka when Makoto's near him, above or below him. Above him, Makoto's back arches like a bridge over Haruka's river. Makoto's all shadows and contours and skin—everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. Below him, Makoto's body twists to this side and that. Then he becomes all light and forms and heat—everywhere, everywhere, everywhere.

Somehow, just like water, Makoto's body to Haruka is everything all at once: liquid, solid, gas. Makoto's body is everything, just like water.

But that's actually a mistaken conception, Haruka notes often, especially when they've tired of activities done only in an empty house.

See, Makoto's body, like water, is a magnificent thing. But… But…

It is not Makoto's body moving of its own accord to hold Haruka. No, it is Makoto who pulls him close. It is Makoto who breathes in his ear as they regain their breaths. It is Makoto who hums lowly to him or speaks in such soft undertones that Haruka can't help but react again with his whole body. It is Makoto who makes Haruka feel safe and secure and who tells Haruka that he feels safe and secure with Haruka, and shows him just that with each relay stroke composed for the body of water known as Haruka.

(Even in this new medium, Makoto's best stroke is still the back stroke.)

So water and Makoto may find and learn every pore of Haruka. They may both embrace Haruka with the tender care of a lover.

Yet only Makoto will have his feelings reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> B) Ayup. Had to write it. The series is so beautiful and artistic that I think it deserves a few artsy fics. ;P Besides… MAKOHARU.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! And check out my other Free! fics if you liked this!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3


End file.
